A Mew Mew Mark Mess
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Based off "Magical Mystery Cure" from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic"! Thanks to a misunderstood casted spell by Pai, not only have the Mew Mew marks of the Mews been switched, but also their whole lives! It's up to Kish, Pai, Taruto, Keiichiro and Ryou to fix what had been caused. Will this succeed? Kichigo, Pai x Lettuce, Puddito, Keiichiro x Zakuro, Ryou x Mint
1. A Major Discovery

DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, which belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida, and I don't own the My Little Pony franchise, which is somewhat what this story is based off of.

New Tokyo Mew Mew story... once again! More or less inspired by the season three finale of the new My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series... and yes, I am... in terms... a brony. I'm sure most everyone is on the internet nowadays. Anyway, this gave an idea on some views... what if... in some bizarre way... somehow all the Mew Mew marks on the Mew Mews somehow switched around, along with their whole lives? It would make for a very interesting plot, that's for sure! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Inside the aliens' dimension, Pai was relaxing over a book he had recently... ahem, 'borrowed'... from a local bookstore.

The purple haired alien frowned as he was looking at the book, trying to make heads and tails of the book. "What kind of book is this? What is with those weird words... none of these make sense."

Pai started flipping pages until he noticed something that he could understand... somewhat. "At least it's in... somewhat Japanese."

Pai looked around at the little screens he set up on the Mew Mew cafe the other day. Sure enough, here were the Mew Mews, doing the usual daily activities that they always did. Pai could never tell if this was a basic ritual or just some basic annoyance that those Mew Mews kept doing what they do.

Pai shrugged as he started to read from the book, "From one to another, another to one, a mark of one's destiny singled out alone fulfilled..."

Pai frowned as he said, "Okay, that doesn't make sense..."

Pai sighed as he put the book aside. "Oh, forget it. I'm wasting inventing time making sense of that stupid book."

As Pai teleported to his laboratory, he didn't notice that the screen that showed the five Mew Mews... were feeling... odd.

* * *

The next day, in the afternoon, in Cafe Mew Mew, Ryou was working hard a new invention, smiling a bit.

"Okay, this should work and..." Ryou smiled. "THERE!"

Ryou picked up his invention as he looked it over. Basically, it was a mechanical helmet. "Now I can use this to spy on the alien ship, see what they have planned!"

All of a sudden, Ryou heard a door creak and slowly closing from downstairs. Ryou frowned as he muttered, "Typical... and five minutes late this time."

Ryou walked downstairs as he yelled down, "You're late again, baka strawberry!"

"Eek! Well, excuse me, Ryou, but I was a little unprepared!"

Ryou stopped suddenly at the staircase as he looked over at the person who was sneaking in. This wasn't Ichigo... it was his... somewhat crush, Mint. But that's not what he was surprised about... when he looked over Mint, he noticed that Mint had cat ears and a cat tail.

"What the... but... but..." Ryou's eyes twitched as he noticed on Mint's thigh... Ichigo's Mew mark.

"Ryou, was that Ichi... Mint?" Keiichiro came in as his eyes widened as he noticed Mint's... changes.

"Yes?" Mint asked as she looked up, a little angry.

Ryou looked Mint up and down. Something told him that this day was not going to be fine.

* * *

And here's the first chapter! How was it? Anyway, review away!


	2. The Mew Mew Mark Switcharoo

Here's the next chapter, as everyone requested! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Inside Cafe Mew Mew, in the dressing rooms, Mint was frowning as her shirt was lifted up, just for a moment as Ryou was looking for something.

"Mint, where's the Mew Mark on your back?" Ryou asked.

"What Mew Mark on my back?" Mint frowned as she put her shirt down. "The only Mew Mark I had was the one you shot into me since my first date with Aoyama!"

"When did you start..." Ryou said in confusion. "But... if..."

Ryou frowned as he said, "Where is Ichigo? Why isn't she here?"

"You gave her the day off." Mint frowned. "Honestly, give it a rest. She has to keep an eye on her siblings on the weekends."

"Siblings?" Ryou said.

"Yes, siblings. She has at least eight. Excuse me while I go prepare for work!" Mint frowned as she marched up to the door leading to the dressing rooms.

Ryou was still flabbergasted as Keiichiro came out. "What is going on?"

"I don't know... but one thing's for sure... something strange is going on!" Ryou said as he started to walk out the door. "Keiichiro, come on. I bet Ichigo's at Pudding's house."

* * *

Meanwhile, near a field at Pudding's home, the three favorite aliens of the Mew Mews, or mortal enemies, depending on one's viewpoint, was busy making plans for another Chimara Anima as Pai was holding his fan.

"Okay, once we put the Chimaras in action, we raid the yellow Mew's home and wreck her house!" Pai said, pointing to his plan.

"Pai, is this absolutely necessary?" Kish yawned and sighed. "You're making me miss my time of spying my Koneko!"

"Besides, why Pudding's house?" Taruto frowned. "Couldn't we just attack Wolf Hag's trailer or something?"

"Look, it was either her house or Lettuce's, and you know how I feel about the green mew!" Pai said.

Kish smirked as he said, "Ah, so you do love her."

"Wha..." Pai blushed as he glared at Kish. "No, it's just that she is too easy a target."

"Yeah, you love her." Kish laughed as he looked over. "Uh-oh. Don't look now, but Blondie and the cook guy from Cafe Mew Mew are headed this way."

"Sheesh..." Pai frowned as he summoned his fans. "All right, catch the leaders."

Over nearby, as Ryou and Keiichiro kept walking, both were still thinking about what was wrong with Mint. They still couldn't figure out what was going on. Maybe Ichigo had answers.

Then, as if Ryou knew what the aliens were doing, Ryou pulled out a remote and aimed it behind him, pushing the button.

"Hey, our weapons!"

Ryou then caught Kish's Dragon Swords, Pai's fan and Taruto's click clack toy as he pocketed them.

Kish then teleported in front of Ryou, angry as he was about to open his mouth.

"Save it, I don't have time today!" Ryou frowned as he yelled at Kish.

Kish shut his mouth not only in shock, but in confusion.

Pai and Taruto had also noticed the confusion in Kish's face as they put their hats on, hiding their ears and put their feet down on the ground as they ran beside the two worried people. Kish did the same as Pai asked, "What's with you? You grab our weapons and yell at us? I figured you'd want to kill us, knowing your racism."

"I am not racist, and this isn't about me!" Ryou said as he and Keiichiro stopped and looked around at the three aliens. "Do you know anything about why Mint has Ichigo's Mew Mark?"

Kish, Pai and Taruto then stared at Ryou with blank faces as Kish said, "Okay, see, I know Ichigo is the real name of my Koneko-Chan, but who is Mi-"

"The blue one." Ryou sighed.

"Oh, Birdy! Yeah, yeah, I know her!" Kish nodded.

"Right, knew her the whole time!" Pai said.

"What's going on with her?" Taruto asked as Ryou sighed.

"That's what I want to know." Ryou said.

"I don't think they know anything." Keiichiro said. "Come on, let's go check on Ichigo."

Ryou and Keiichiro came up to Pudding's house as the three aliens looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh... if they're looking for Koneko, shouldn't they be looking for her at HER house?" Kish asked as the three aliens in disguise walked towards the two humans.

Ryou gave a knock on the door.

"Just a minute, na no da!" A teenage, yet childish voice said as footsteps were heard running towards the door. The door opened as Ichigo's face peeked out. She smiled as she said, "Oh, hey, Ryou-onii chan!"

Ichigo looked over to Taruto and smiled. "Oh, Taru Taru! Glad you could make it! Hey fellas!"

"K-koneko?" Kish blinked in surprise, looking at the smiling, child like face of Ichigo. Pai was staring in concern as he noticed something different about her right away.

"Wha- how do you know what Pudding calls me, you..." Taruto started.

"Pudding-onee chan calls you that too? Wow, and considering her wolf-like appearance, I thought she was the tough one! Guess she has a heart." Ichigo smiled.

"Ichigo, why is Mint doing your job?" Ryou asked.

"What are you talking about, Ryou-onii chan? You gave me the day off." Ichigo smiled.

"ICHIGO!" A lot of voices screamed as a crash was heard.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she gulped. "Oh no... na no da..."

Ichigo ran back in as Taruto opened the door all the way as he asked, "Okay, what in Deep Blue is going on in..."

All the boys were looking shocked to see the house was a mess, and the kids that were supposed to be Pudding's siblings were running amok.

"...here?" Taruto squeaked.

Ichigo sighed as she tried to get the kids under control.

**(Ichigo)**

_These little children don't listen, no, not a little bit_

_They run around out of control and throw their hissy fits_

_It's up to me to stop them, 'cause plainly you can see_

_It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my Mew Mew mark is telling me!_

As Ichigo pointed to her Mew Mark on her head, all the boys (save for Pai, who noticed it from the start) noticed she had two monkey tails on her forehead.

Ryou, Keiichiro, Kish, Pai and Taruto then started to look at each other in concern.

* * *

After getting directions for where Pudding was, the five boys were walking towards a movie set where a young Pudding, showing a serious, deadpan expression, was trying to smile for the camera, but she just couldn't keep that smile. All the directors were trying to get Pudding to chip up, to be the optimistic girl for the role, because after all, a perfect child actress and model has to impress her audience. But Pudding sighed. Her life felt empty as the five boys watched in concern for the poor girl, even Taruto was concerned for Pudding.

**(Pudding)**

_I try to be a good model, pull off some good impressions_

_But no matter what I do, there are many depressions_

_I have to work on showbiz, everyone says 'Come see!'_

_It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my Mew Mew mark is telling me!_

Pudding sighed as she pulled up her shirt to show off wolf ears on her naval. Ryou, Keiichiro, Kish, Pai and Taruto started to become even more concern at this dilemma. Pai was even more concern as he started to feel guilty.

* * *

Over at the library, we see Zakuro, running to class with many books on her hands as she was sighed, looking around, as if waiting for an attack. Ryou, Keiichiro, Kish, Pai and Taruto then arrived at the school as they saw Zakuro being cautious and scared, which raised an eyebrow from Keiichiro, because it was not in her character to show emotions, despite her style.

Zakuro sighed in relief as she sat down, trying to read, but for some reason, reading just didn't interest her. She had to wonder why.

**(Zakuro)**

_I don't care much for being bullied and reading isn't very cool._

_No matter what I try, I cannot focus on work from school!_

_I've got a lot of work to do, it's no fun being me_

_But it has to be my destiny, 'cause it's what my Mew Mew mark is telling me!_

Zakuro sighed as she looked down towards her chest, where her Mew Mark, a pair of fish, were.

Ryou sighed as he knew where Lettuce was, the last person they didn't check on. Keiichiro, Kish, Pai and Taruto nodded as Pai was starting to grow even more worried.

* * *

Inside Mint's home... er, Lettuce's mansion, Lettuce was having the worse luck today. She didn't know why, but usually she was good at dancing. For some reason, she had two left feet this morning. The tea that she made tasted awful, and she was merely upset. She felt like a queen, but for some reason, her heart didn't feel like a queen. She tried her tea again as she gagged a little bit.

**(Lettuce)**

_Look at what I drink, I think that it's some tea._

_I know it tastes like crap, not like honey from a bee,_

_Could somebody do me a favor and give some glee?_

_My destiny is not pretty, but it's what my Mew Mew mark is telling me!_

Lettuce sighed as she turned her back towards the mirror, revealing a pair of bird wings, her Mew Mark. From the room in which Lettuce's servants had invited them in, Ryou, Keiichiro, Kish, Pai and Taruto were now really worried.

* * *

Inside the Cafe Mew Mew, Mint was doing her best to serve customers, but something had been bugging her as of late. She had concerns about her love life. Sure, Mint thought Masaya was the best, but in truth, she seemed a little torn between Ryou and Kish. She was wondering what to do as she sat down, sighing.

**(Mint)**

_I'm in love with Masaya but I'm very conflicted,_

_For I think Ryou and Kisshu are to me addicted,_

_I have to worry every day as you can see_

* * *

As if the theme song of 'Tokyo Mew Mew' was going on, five different colored spotlights were shown as the five Mew Mews were shown, Mint stepping in the red light.

**(Mint)**

_It's got to be...  
_

Pudding nodded as she stepped in the purple spotlight.

**(Pudding****)**

_It's got to be...  
_

Zakuro stepped in the green spotlight as she sighed.

**(Zakuro)**

_My destiny..._

Lettuce walked into the blue spotlight.

**(Lettuce****)**

_My destiny...  
_

Ichigo then went under the yellow spotlight as she, Mint and Pudding sang.

**(Mint, Ichigo and Pudding****)**

_And it's what my Mew Mew mark...  
_

**(Zakuro and Lettuce****)**

_It's what my Mew Mew mark...  
_

As the girls sang the last lyric, Ryou, Keiichiro, Kish, Pai and Taruto poked their heads in concern, looking at the five girls.

**(Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, Ichigo and Pudding)**

_Yes, it's what my Mew Mew mark is telling me... _

* * *

As the boys were sitting down in concern, Kish was just sitting there, confused.

"Okay, I get that their little marks somehow got switched around... but why were they all singing just then?" Kish asked.

"It's simple." Ryou sighed. "They sing from their hearts. They seem to be... suffering."

"How do they even know the words?" Kish frowned. "Do you people even rehearse these?"

"Yeah, we did." Taruto nodded.

"Every Thursday, as a matter of fact." Pai said as he made a flyer appearing that said 'Singing Rehearsals: Tokyo Sing-A-Long on Thursdays! Be there!' "Didn't Mew Ichigo hand you a flyer?"

Kish just gave a glance of confusion towards nothing.

"But how did their Mew Marks get switched around?" Ryou asked.

"Did anything happen last night?" Keiichiro asked as he looked at Ryou.

"I don't know... everything was normal last night when the Mew Mews left." Ryou sighed.

Pai was starting to think as he said, "It is an interesting dilemma..."

"I know. It's like as if they switched destinies, from one to another..." Ryou sighed.

Pai paused as he started to remember something from last night...

"Oh... crap..."

All four of them turned to Pai as Pai was now starting to worry.

* * *

And there's the second chapter! How was it? By the way, the 'knowing the words' and 'rehearsals every Thursday' was a reference to a Rocko's Modern Life episode called 'Zanzibar'! Anyway, review away!


End file.
